ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Veris
The Lady Imperial of Nossa is a calculating woman, but is also dismissive of those she deems to be not worth her time. She was once the general of the force of spellcasters in the army of Eladrus, which she retained control of when she ascended to become the ruler of Nossa, reforming them as the Immortals. While she is not always the center of attention at the events she attends, she takes care to ensure that she is always the most respected individual present. She speaks with care, deliberately, and has developed subtle charms to influence the minds of others. Veris has no interest in the party whatsoever - she merely wishes to further her own gains. At the moment she is in the process of delicately stirring house rivalries to eliminate a threat to her own throne in the form of Teshin Listruth of house Listruth. Goals Being a warlock of Asmodeus himself, Veris is interested in gaining more power for herself, enough perhaps to challenge Tiv and the other Emerald Realms. Asmodeus is interested in what she is doing with this realm, but he believes she is not being aggressive enough, though he does admire her cunning. If she manages to pull off the assassination, he will endorse her further. She believes that her rule has pulled Nossa out of the depression partially, and will continue to do so. She is lawful evil, which means she's set up the system so that she has ultimate control through subtle means, and has the power to challenge other countries. She is currently working towards fulfilling a bargain she made with Asmodeus, the last term of which specifies that she must become untouchable by her enemy. She believes she can get around this with Blathesbane, thus the setup. History When Nossa fell into relative ruin and depression after its war with Eladrus in recent history, several major lords took power, with Eladrus allowing them to squabble over rulership of those lands. At that time, Veris was part of the elite force that policed the realm, the head of the Spellcaster Cohort of that detachment. In the few years that followed, Veris swiftly rose to power among the generals of the detachment, and eventually claimed a place as the leader of the military there, subtly manipulated the ruling nobles into either falling under her sway or falling under the blade of an assassin from another lord. She also had her spellcasters snatching those who were magically gifted and taking them to train under her all the while, building up forces. In another ten years, she had enough to begin making her move. With her old cohort and a new secret force of hired and charmed spellcasters as hers to command, she proposed to the ruling nobles that she be allowed to rule, proclaiming herself an unbiased arbiter of justice that would bring the realm into a time of prosperity. Her supporters and a few other lords were convinced by her speech, and with her army of mages no-one dared oppose her from the upper class or the military, and the lower classes were not told of the occurrence. She gained the throne, and since that day has been consolidating and building her power, while remaining neutral to all outward appearances. Most of the nobility is nervous of her. She seems coiled, like a sunbathing adder preparing to strike, though they cannot guess at her intentions or purpose. Stats Warlock Spellcasting. Veris is a 14th-level spellcaster. Her spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 18, +10 to hit with spell attacks). She knows the following spells: * Cantrips (at will): ''eldritch blast, friends, prestidigitation, mage hand * 1st level (uses 5th): charm person, hex, Tasha's laughter, witch bolt * 2nd level (uses 5th): detect thoughts, mirror image, suggestion * 3rd level (uses 5th): counterspell, hypnotic pattern * 4th level (uses 5th): dimension door, Evard's tentacles * 5th level (3 slots): dominate person * 6th level (1/day): mass suggestion * 7th level (1/day): finger of death ''Boon of Asmodeus. ''Veris has resistance to Fire and Poison damage, is immune to Poisoning, and may cast Hellish Rebuke once per day at 3rd level. A tattoo of the symbol is burned into the back of her neck. ''Fey Ancestry. ''Veris has advantage on saves against Charm effects, and magic cannot put her to sleep. ''Thought Shield. ''Veris has resistance to psychic damage, and any creature that deals psychic damage to her takes the same amount of damage automatically. ''War Caster. ''Veris has advantage on Concentration checks, and may cast a spell as an opportunity attack. Actions ''Multiattack. ''Veris makes two attacks with her Flail. * ''Flail. Melee weapon attack.'' +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: ''11 (1d8+6) bldg. + 5 necr. damage. Veris can choose to expend a 5th level slot to deal an extra 10d8 necrotic damage and reduce the target's speed to 0 until the end of her next turn. ''(uses Claw of Acamar, Thirsting Blade, Lifedrinker, & Superior Pact Weapon) ''Armor of Shadows. Veris can cast ''mage armor at will without any slot cost or material components. ''Create Thrall. Veris touches an incapacitated humanoid, which is charmed by her until a ''remove curse spell is cast on it or until the Charmed condition is removed from it. Only one can be charmed at a time. She can communicate telepathically with it as long as both are on the same plane. ''Pact Weapon. ''As an action, Veris summons her flail. This remains for one minute or until it leaves her hand. Reactions ''Entropic Ward (3/rest). ''When a creature makes an attack roll, impose disadvantage as a reaction. If the attack misses, Veris' next attack against the same creature has advantage if made before the end of her next turn. Legendary Actions Veris can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Veris regains spent legendary actions at the start of her turn. * ''Cast ''Cantrip. ''Veris casts one cantrip. * ''Command. ''Veris verbally directs an immortal or another creature she controls to act. The creature must either be able to hear her or must be within 30 feet (for her to use telepathy). This allows them to take an action as if it was their turn. They may use this action to Dash, make a single weapon attack, cast a cantrip, or cast a spell no higher than 2nd level. * ''Flail. ''Veris makes a Flail attack against one creature within range. * ''Pact Weapon. ''As an action, Veris summons her flail. This remains for one minute or until it leaves her hand. Category:NPCs Category:All Category:Combat NPCs